Duosion (Pokémon)
|} Duosion (Japanese: ダブラン Doublan) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 32 and evolves into starting at level 41. Biology Duosion is pale green with a large head, stubby arms, and a body that tapers to a point at the bottom. It has oval, black eyes and a red, diamond-shaped mouth. It is encased in a darker green, gelatinous substance that forms small, round bumps on the lower sides and over Duosion's head. A small circular piece of matter floats inside this substance over this Pokémon's head. It has two brains, which occasionally causes it to attempt two different actions at once. However, its exhibits greater psychic powers when the brains think alike. In the anime Major appearances An army of and Duosion debuted in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]], under the ownership of Damon. Duosion made its main series debut in Beheeyem, Duosion, and the Dream Thief!, under the ownership of Officer Jenny. It was used to help locate a so-called "Dream Thief". Minor appearances A Duosion appeared in a fantasy in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. A Duosion appeared in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, under the ownership of a . Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Big City Battles, a Duosion was briefly seen under the ownership of one of Castelia City's residents. 's , Solly, was revealed to have evolved into a Duosion in PS541. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations }} , Strange House}} |area= }} |} |} |} |} ( ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Tower: Soothing Shore, Firebreathing Mountain, World Axle - B2F}} |area=Model Train Room: Rush Hour}} |} |} |area=Island of Haste: Stage 6}} |area=Pedra Valley: Stage 182}} |area=Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Entrance, Center, Back)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Acid Armor|Poison|Status|—|—|20}} |Astonish|Ghost|Physical|30|100|15}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Imprison|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Night Shade|Ghost|Special|—|100|15}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡}} |Trick|Psychic|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Special moves |Night Shade|Ghost|Special|—|100|15}} Side game data |- at paying attention to his surroundings. He thinks that he wants to invent something greater than 's invention some day. }} |- |} Evolution |no2=578 |name2=Duosion |type1-2=Psychic |evo2= |no3=579 |name3=Reuniclus |type1-3=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * Duosion and its evolutionary relatives are the only known Pokémon to learn by TM but not in every generation they appear in. Origin Duosion and the rest of its evolutionary line seem to bear reference to , with the green substance surrounding their bodies resembling and the objects inside their bodies representing . The line down its head also resembles a due to . It may also make allusion to the , specifically when the embryo is fully developed to become into a , while the green jelly may represent the . Name origin Duosion may be a combination of ''duo (two) or double and , , or . Doublan may be a combination of double and 卵 ran (spawn). In other languages and |fr=Méios|frmeaning=From |es=Duosion|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Mitodos|demeaning=From and |it=Duosion|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=듀란 Dyuran|komeaning=From duo and |zh_cmn=雙卵細胞球 / 双卵细胞球 Shuāngluǎnxìbāoqiú|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , , and |ru=Дуожн Duozhn|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Mitodos es:Duosion fr:Méios it:Duosion ja:ダブラン zh:双卵细胞球